


Fluido

by Darkness_0030



Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2018, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sonic and the Black Knight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030
Summary: Interactuar con su dama, por más corto que fuera el momento, era un verdadero placer para Lancelot.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Lancelot & Nimue (Sonic and the Black Knight)
Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fluido

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía si debía etiquetar únicamente Shadow/Amy o Lancelot/Nimue.  
> Pero en vista de que técnicamente son los mismo y de que no hay una etiqueta romántica para Lancelot y Nimue, los etiquete a ambos.

Pacífico y sereno el bosque que rodeaba a nuestro noble guerrero. El encanto nacido de las flores y la música de la brisa no tenían comparación ante los ojos de cualquier mortal.

Pero Lancelot no era cualquier hombre.

El caballero de la mesa redonda, con su característico andar firme y decidido, se dirigió al centro del bosque, deteniéndose justo frente a un pequeño lago.

He ahí donde la verdadera belleza tomaba nombre y forma.

Una hermosa mujer, de rosados cabellos y ojos esmeraldas, yacía de pie sobre las cristalinas aguas del lago. Con su mirada melancólica sobre el horizonte y entre sus manos una solitaria rosa blanca.

\- My Lady -Llamó Lancelot con voz serena.

La dama del lago levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos rubíes del caballero. Y con ambas miradas llenas de palabras, la dama le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante de afecto.

\- Oh, Sir Lancelot, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? -Preguntó ella, con una voz tan dulce como el atardecer.

\- Nada en particular, my lady -Lancelot comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en el lago para estar más cerca de ella. El fluido comenzó a empapar sus pies, poco le importó, el caballero no detuvo su andar sino hasta que el agua cubrió sus rodillas.– Solo me apetecía verla hoy.

Entrar en el lago de la dama era un atrevimiento que no cualquiera tenía las agallas de cometer, pero de nuevo, Lancelot no era cualquier hombre.

Eso era algo de lo que la dama no tenía duda. Y llevando la rosa a sus labios para cubrir discretamente el rojo de sus mejillas, no hubo temor en decírselo.

\- Eres definitivamente un hombre único, Lancelot, ¿alguna vez te lo habían dicho? –El caballero sonrió divertido por el comentario.

-No, my lady, pero viniendo de usted, es todo un cumplido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
